NET
by bulmas-angel
Summary: Bulma writes 2 poems of all the emotions shes feeling after her & Yamcha break up. Vegeta finds the poems & reads them. Will he do something to make Bulma feel like she belongs on earth?


Poems made by me. This is in Bulma's point of veiw of how she feels by what she wrote in the poems.

Vegeta finds it and he reads it out loud, wondering whats going on with Bulma.

This is in the 3 years, right after Bulma and Yamcha break up.

-thoughts-

"talking"

**Poem**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bulma sighed as she sat back in her chair thinking. She had a pen in her right hand and a paper in front of her.

-Urgh, I can't cry, I can't talk to people about it, I can't even think straight. How the hell am I gonna let it all out?

Grrr... Writing a poem is harder than I thought it would be. But its the only way I can let out my emotions without

people seeing me. I don't understand why I'm acting like this. Maybe... Maybe I'm scared of what they'll think of the great Bulma Briefs.-

Bulma sighed once again. "Might as well get started..." And with that she looked at the paper and started to write.

It was 10:12 when she started and it was 11:10 when she finished.

-It looks small but it it made me feel a hell of a lot better then before.-

With that last thought Bulma stood up and stretched. "Its 11:13 already?!...Well its not like I have anything to do tommorrow."

And with that, Bulma walked over to her bed and layed down. She stared at the ceiling. -How has my life changed so much?

It seems like everyone doesnt want me to be around. Moms always busy and she barely pays any attention to whats going on, Dad

is at the science convention in New York for the next six months, Yamcha can go suck a tampon for all I care that queer man-whore,

and of course the Mighty Prince of All Sayins, Vegeta only wants me around so I can fix the G.R... Is that my only purpose? Ahh Bulma girl

you need to sleep.-

Bulma's eyes started to water and then one tear and another fell down her face. That ngiht Bulma cried herself to sleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

10:23 p.m.

Vegeta walked out of the G.R. with his stomache growling.

He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door and got out left over steak from dinner.

-You would think with a Sayin living in their house there wouldn't be any left overs-

Vegeta thought as he ate the steak within 2 minutes.

Vegeta then walked up the stairs that lead to His room and Bulma's which is to the left of his.

10:30p.m.

He walked past Bulma's room and saw that the light was still on and the door was halfway closed.

-What is she doing up this late? Well its not really late. But what the hell is she doing?-

Vegeta looked in her room and saw Bulma sitting on a chair in front of her desk writing something.

"Hmph, whatever" Vegeta whispered. -She's probably desinging upgrades for a battle droid-

Vegeta walked into his room and went into his bathroom. He took a quick shower and came out with boxers afterwards.

11:12 p.m.

Vegeta was laying on his bed not being able to get any sleep. Then he heard a noise.

-What the?- Vegeta got up and walked over to the wall that seperated his room from Bulma's.

"It's the woman. Shes... shes crying?" Vegeta thought for a minute.

-Why would she be crying? Hmmm... Oh now I remember. That stupid weakling cheated on her and he expects her to go back to him-

Vegeta smirked. "like I'll let that happen" He said with out thinking.

-WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED ME TO SAY THAT?!?!-

11:21 p.m.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall waiting for Bulma to fall asleep.

When she did he walked into her room, to check up on her.

"This is the only time I will do this" Vegeta mummered while walking past Bulma's desk.

He noticed something. A piece of paper. That did not have desings of any kind. But words.

Vegeta walked over to the desk and read it out loud.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"N.E.T.**

**Tears**

**Fall down**

**Soak my skin**

**Like a river.**

**They keep comming.**

**They won't stop.**

**Not even trying**

**to wipe away**

**a single drop.**

**Let it all come out**

**No reason why to**

**keep everything in.**

**Its no use to keep **

**it all bottled up.**

**Everything comes out somehow.**

**Anger or sadness.**

**It doesn't matter.**

**But what does matter.**

**Is how you release it.**

**Tears are my fears.**

**I can't denie it.**

**And i can't stop them.**

**N never**

**E ending**

**T tears**

**N.E.T. is the worst thing a broken girl can have."**

Vegeta look at the paper in shock. -I never knew she felt like that-

He flipped the sheet over. -THERES MORE?!?!-

He started to read it.

**"I'm just a girl**

**with a broken heart**

**who loves someone**

**who can never love back"**

Vegeta paused, "is she talking about me?"

He continued on.

**"Think all day**

**laugh at silly things**

**and always showing that fake smile**

**Cry at night**

**Till I fall asleep.**

**Since I know that**

**No one loves me."**

-Oh you don't know how wrong you are woman.-

Vegeta blinked once then twice, "did I really think that? Hmph. Well I guess its true

I...do have feelings for her... stupid humans"

**"Maybe lust is better?**

**it can't be**

**its just not for me**

**I'll wait I guess.**

**Or maybe turn cold**

**But whatever I do**

**I know I'll still be**

**A girl with a broken heart**

**and nothing more"**

11:42 p.m.

Vegeta finished reading both poems and he set the apaer back down on the desk.

He turned and looked at the sleeping angel. -Bulma...- Vegeta thought hard and he walked out of the room.

He was thinking of how to make her feel loved, make her feel wanted, before it was too late and she slipped off the edge.

Vegeta cringed just thinking about it. "Might as well get started on it" Vegeta smirked and went off to do his 'thing'.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next day**

8:56 a.m.

Bulma woke up with the sun shinning in her eyes. "Uhhmmghuuhhh" She groaned while sitting up.

She moved her left hand over her pillow for balance. "Ow! Hssss" Bulma pulled back her arm while hissing.

There on her pillow was a red rose, with a letter under it. Bulma picked up the rose with care, trying not to get pricked again.

She smelt it. -It smells wonderful! I wonder who gave it to me...- She looked at the note.

"hmmmmm" She put down the rose on her night stand and picked up the note and opened it up.

**"Dear Woman, Bulma,**

**It is to my concern that you think that no one likes you eh? And you feel like no one wants you around?**

**Well woman you are very wrong, I... The Prince of all Sayins, enjoys your company. **

**And you now know how I felt in most of my life.**

**You are my first friend, and yes my friend, we should take some time to get to know each other more.**

**And no I'm am not asking you out on a date or anything! SO STOP THINKING THAT!!!**

**All I am saying is that, you are not alone in this universe, and I have some concern for your well-being.**

**Take care, and fix that damn G.R. before 10 a.m. you got that? Good.**

**From; Prince Vegeta**

Bulma had a tear leak down her face. "He does care" Bulma stood up and danced and cheered then realized that Vegeta was watching her with a scowl on his face.

Bulma smiled, but Vegeta just kept a straight face. Bulma ran and Hugged Vegeta around the neck. She started to cry. "Thank you Vegeta. Thank you"

Vegeta shocked at what she did, took awhile to hug her back.

"woman go fix that G.R. now!"

Bulma looked at Vegeta and he smirked. She smiled and went off to find her tools.

"Hmmm.. maybe just maybe she and I can become mates."

Vegeta smirked at all the things he planned on for 'his' woman.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay!!! I did it!! lol I'm sorry guys for not posting anything new in awhile, but I'm back with new ideas and what not.**

**So yup yup yup hit that little button down there you know you want too, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Love **

**Jessy!!**


End file.
